


the flow of the ocean: a current of change

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Thominho Week 2018 [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Thominho Week, Thominho Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Day Three of Thominho Week: Supernatural AU. Sharks and orcas and mermaids, oh my!





	the flow of the ocean: a current of change

Minho walked along the beach, eyeing the storm clouds rapidly forming in the distance. Newt had warned him, but Minho hadn't listened. He'd wanted to take a walk because he'd never been on this beach before and there were rumors of mermaids. Mermaids were rare creatures, but they seemed to live much longer than humans. No one knew for sure.  
"Well, there are a lot of caves around here, I just have to find one." Newt had mentioned that when he first arrived. Of course, Newt couldn't have shown him where any of them were, or be bothered to come with him. Minho checked his phone: It was still at ninety percent. He'd charged it before coming out here, thankfully. So he wasn't a total idiot, and he told Newt so. Over text. Because otherwise, Newt would yell.  
'You're still going to have to sit in a cave during a thunderstorm and hope your phone doesn't die.'  
'I know, I know. Now give me directions to the nearest cave.' Newt did, and Minho knew that he was being laughed at.  
'Maybe you'll meet one of the mermaids you're so obsessed with.'  
'Go die in a hole, Newt.'  
'And leave you to suffer in the storm? Never.' Minho followed his directions and made it safely to a cave.  
'I'm here, Newt, and I'll see you as soon as the storm lets up.'  
'You better.' Minho sat just beyond the mouth of the cave to watch the storm until the incoming rain drove him deeper. As he walked, careful not to go too far, he noticed something... glowing, seemingly through the rocks. He followed it, and the cave opened up into a large cavern, with shelves of rock along the walls and deep blue water taking up most of the space. As Minho scanned the room, he noticed someone- half-naked, just laying on the rocks. Their lower body was in the water and they weren't moving. What if they'd been trying to pull themself out and had run out of energy? What if they were dead? Minho made his way across the slippery rock as quickly as he could. When he got close, they looked up at him.  
"I thought you were dead or injured," Minho explained. The stranger smiled.  
"Neither of the two. Just resting."  
"Half in the water?" Minho asked.  
"I had not even noticed!" They laughed, a clear, carrying sound, echoing in the cavern. "I thank you for your concern." Minho didn't think he'd heard anyone talk like that before. "Did the storm drive you here? Most people don't come this far back."  
"Yes, it did, but it was actually a glow that led me here. What's your name?" Minho crouched on the rock.  
"I am Thomas. You are?"  
"Minho. Minho Park."

Thomas stared at the human before him. He'd seen them before, but after Princess Ariel disappeared, no one took any chances. He was lucky he had his conch earrings; they allowed him to communicate with Minho.  
"Come, sit. That position cannot be comfortable." The human was crouching. Thomas had never done it, being unable to, but he didn't want to anyway.  
"Only if you join me up here."  
"I cannot do that."  
"Why not? Does something have hold of your legs?" Thank the goddess he couldn't see beneath the water. "Do you have a bunch of scars or something? It won't bother me, Thomas, don't worry."  
"I fear you do not know what you are saying."  
"You don't talk like any teenager I know." Thomas wondered if the shells were translating his contractions as such. Likely not.  
"No, I suppose I would not." He said.  
"Wait- could it be?" He did think, then. "Are you... live around here?" The conch shells shouldn't be losing their magic so fast.  
"I live around here."  
"Do you have a head wound or something? I don't think you caught my whole question." Thomas shook his head.  
"I am sorry, I am not well-versed in... English." He said slowly, no longer relying on the shells.  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"It is not your fault." Thomas, without the conch shells, spoke haltingly. He hasn't studied English since his younger years. His mother had insisted he stop.  
"Maybe I can help you? I mean, since we're stuck here awhile."  
"That would be nice, thank you," Thomas said. He focused on the conch shells, tuning their magic to the lowest possible level.  
"Did you have something translating for you earlier?"  
"Yes. It... changed my words to your understanding." Thomas said. "It's not on now."  
"So it's not helping you speak or understand me?" Thomas stared at him. He'd heard about three words in that sentence.

With the way Thomas was staring at him, Minho was sure they'd get nowhere with this. He didn't know any English.  
"Babies pick up new languages just by hearing them." He said aloud. "Maybe we can do the same thing with you. I have some videos on my phone," He held it up. "Or I could just talk to you and see what sticks."

Thomas stared at Minho's lips, trying to figure out what he was saying. Of course, he couldn't. Minho waved his hand in front of his face.  
"Hey, shank, you wanna kiss me or what?" At least that's what Thomas thought he said. He shook his head and dialed the magic on the shells back up.  
"It's not working, Minho, I can hardly hear you."  
"Wait, are you deaf?"  
"I don't think so. I've always been able to hear fine." Well, except when he took out his earrings to recharge the magic.  
"Are you sure? Cause you turned your translator off and suddenly you couldn't hear." Minho raised an eyebrow. "Turn it off again and try speaking. I want to see if you know English but don't think you do." That didn't make sense. Of course, he didn't know English. Thomas turned it off anyway and then spoke. He knew what he meant to say, of course, but no idea what he'd actually said.

It was Minho's turn to stare. Thomas had just spoken in what had to the most beautiful language ever- words moving with the easy flow of water and then crashing against each other with the force of waves against stone. He repeated himself, in English this time. So he did know it, then.  
"What language was that? The first one you spoke in." Thomas shook his head.  
"I couldn't hear it, Minho. I don't know."  
"It... it sounded like the ocean." Minho tried to explain.  
"I suppose it would have. It is an ocean language, after all. So, I am deaf, then? Why did I not notice? Why did no one tell me?"  
"There are ocean languages?" Minho asked. He figured Thomas was a mermaid, not that it was hard- he wore actual conch shells as earrings and wouldn't get out of the water.  
"Yes, there are many. You know, then." Thomas said.  
"You're a mermaid."  
"Yes, I am." Thomas pulled himself up on the rock, revealing a long shimmering tail. "I come here to be alone. My sisters and brother can be quite annoying."  
"How many sisters do you have?" Minho was an only child; the closest thing he had to brother was Newt, and Lizzy had been like a younger sister, but then she'd drowned.  
"I have five sisters. Brenda is the oldest, then Harriet and Miyoko, Teresa is older than me by ten minutes, and Sonya and Chuck- my brother- are the same age."  
"What are they like?"  
"Brenda is smart but she is also really sassy and tough. My mom adopted her, she had been living in the... desert of the ocean, I guess you can say. Harriet comes off as really tough and kind of mean, but once you get to know her she is really fun. Miyoko is the sassiest of all of us, but she can really sweet, too. Teresa is super sarcastic and she and Chuck are my only biological siblings. Sonya has not really opened up to us yet. We adopted her officially about a year ago after we saved her from drowning. Chuck is a sweetheart. He is very adorable."  
"Your family sounds fun. I don't have any siblings, but my friend, Newt, is British."  
"British?"  
"He comes from Britain. You live off the shores of Great Britain."  
"What is he like?"  
"He's become... I don't know, quieter, I guess, since his sister drowned, but he's always been sarcastic and kinda Mama-bearish." Thomas flicked his tail thoughtfully on the rock, the colors shifting. Purple, teal, a hint of gold, silver streaks on the fins.  
"Can I..." Minho stared, and Thomas laughed gently.  
"Yes, you may. Come down here." Thomas offered his hand and guided Minho down to the rock he was on. Minho ran his hand over the scales lightly. They didn't feel quite like any fish he'd felt before.  
"How are they so soft?" He asked, still stroking them. "I've never caught any fish with scales like these."  
"Most fish do not actively clean their scales. My maternal line, for generations, has been bred for softer, prettier scales." Then Minho had an idea.  
"How well does your translator work on sign language? Because I could teach you ASL." He signed as he said it. He'd had two deaf teachers in growing up, and another at college. Thomas responded with a different sign.  
"I know a sign language, but I don't think it's the same as yours." They tried a few more signs.  
"They seem to be very similar," Minho said. It was enough to communicate effectively, anyway. Minho's phone buzzed, then it buzzed again, insistently, so he checked it. He had ten missed calls from Newt and fifty texts.  
"It's my friend, Newt- he's been calling me for a while." He explained to Thomas. Minho called Newt back.  
"Minho, where are you? The storm let up six bloody hours ago."  
"I'm- in the cave still. I didn't realize it had stopped."  
"Well, get home. It'll be too dark to see soon and you're not staying in a cave overnight, Minho, no matter how tough you think you are."  
"I'll start walking now. See you soon."  
"I better, you bloody shank." Minho hung up and turned to Thomas.  
"Can I meet you here tomorrow?"  
"Only if you bring Newt," Thomas said.  
"I will. I promise."  
As Minho left, he swore he heard a soft, "Someday I will show you my court."

Thomas was freaking out. All mers had a signal that told them they had met a potential mate- and Minho had all the signals flashing.  
"Brenda!" He would have screamed, but he was in the palace, and such behavior was not tolerated in a prince.  
"Yes, my brother?"  
"I have something of import to tell you, and also am I deaf?"  
"So you finally realized. Yes, you are deaf. Come, my room is closer."  
"Brenda, I believe I've met my mate. A human boy, my age. I'm meeting him again tomorrow, and one of his friends."  
"Oh, Thomas. You know we can't touch him." Brenda sighed. "But you'll go anyway."  
"I must. I must see him again. To confirm it. And we rescued Sonya. If I can convince him..."  
"Take Sonya with you. She's younger than you, but perhaps it will be good for her to see humans."  
"I will, Brenda."  
"You'll have to talk to Mama soon."  
"Come with me, please."  
"Anything for you." Yes, his sisters would do anything for him. He was not the baby of the family, but rather the one who had almost died more times than they wished to recall. They could hardly deny him anything.  
"Would you like to go now?" Brenda asked. Thomas nodded. "First, let's get you dressed." Thomas had forgotten that he'd lost his shirt. Brenda handed him a flowing shirt she knew he adored, one of her own. She poked her head out the door.  
"Tell the Queen that her children ask for an audience." Brenda turned to Thomas. "Come on. She won't deny us." They left a minute after the guard, walking leisurely compared to his pace.  
"My queen." Thomas bowed while Brenda spoke.  
"Rise, my children. I hear you need to speak with me?"  
"Yes, Mother." At her nod, Thomas continued speaking. "I believe I have found my soulmate- a human boy, my age. His name is Minho."  
"So you wish to bring him here."  
"Yes. He figured out I'm a mer. I'm meeting him tomorrow, and his friend, Newt."  
"Convince him, and I will assist you. The friend, though, I can do nothing for."  
"Mother, Sonya talks of her human brother often. His name is Newt. Thomas is bringing Sonya with him tomorrow." Brenda spoke quickly.  
"I see. Thomas, be careful. You know you tire so easily." Their mother smiled at her oldest son.  
"I'll be fine, Mama." Thomas flushed.  
"Eat a good dinner tonight, and go to bed early. We cannot have you getting ill." Thomas nodded. "If you can convince him to return with you, send Sonya back and I will come myself."  
"Of course, Mama."  
"Brenda, teach him the rules of courting. Thomas, make this boy of yours a favor. And wear something nice."  
"Yes, Mama." They said at the same time, bowing quickly before leaving.  
"A favor, Brenda?" Thomas asked as they began walking to the royal children's collective sitting room.  
"Something you make, preferably, to remind him of you. It's rather old-fashioned, but Mama insists. You make the loveliest handkerchiefs. Don't bring him food. The rest of us will work on something for you and Sonya to wear."  
"He's seen me without a shirt, Brenda."  
"That doesn't matter. You and Sonya must make an excellent impression on Newt. She at least knows English; she won't need her conch shells turned up very much. You, however, need to keep them on all the time." Brenda threw the doors open dramatically.  
"Siblings mine! We have a mission! Thomas is going to work on a favor for his soulmate, and the rest of us are working on clothing for him and Sonya to go meet his soulmate tomorrow." Thomas sat down in his favorite seat and set to weaving some silk. It would be dark green, almost black, because Minho had been wearing a green shirt, with designs of blue, teal, and white waves on it, and a cave in the background. He finished it and set it aside, hands trembling.  
"You need to make something else. Make him a black kerchief, with flames, and a white kerchief, with fruits." Brenda instructed him. If he was kept busy, he wouldn't have time to worry. Thomas took a look around the room first. Brenda, Miyoko, and Teresa were working on a long, flowing silk shirt- it was blue and teal and purple, matching his tail. Harriet was helping Chuck and Sonya with a shirt of the same style, red and black and yellow for Sonya's tail colors.  
"Princesses, Princes, your mother wishes you to come to dinner. Dressed presentably." Thomas was still in Brenda's shirt, and none of his sisters were dressed for a state dinner.  
"We will be ready in a few minutes," Brenda said smoothly. They all spent so much time here they had clothes in a small dresser. Thomas changed his shirt, then helped Sonya and Chuck lace their shirts. They weren't quite old enough for unlaced shirts yet.  
"How do I look, Teresa?" Thomas turned to his twin sister.  
"You look fine. Now come on. We've got to line up in order of position."  
Ah yes, their order. It put Teresa at the front, as the heiress to the throne, because the council refused to allow Brenda or Harriet to be named heir. Then Thomas and Chuck. His other sisters went in order of age.  
"Presenting Their Royal Highnesses, Princess Teresa, Prince Thomas, Prince Chuck, Princess Brenda, Princess Harriet, Princess Miyoko, and Princess Sonya."  
"Thomas, you simply must have the appleweed stew. It's delicious." Queen Amethyst spoke lowly. Thomas ate as he was instructed, and left the court early, for his mother insisted he rest. 

Minho woke up and dragged Newt out of bed.  
"You have to meet Thomas."  
"Minho, what I need is to get you in a mental institution. You didn't see a mermaid."  
"I did. His tail is beautiful and so is he. You'll see him today." They'd had conversation three dozen times since Minho had returned last night.  
"Fine. I'll go with you. But we're packing a nice lunch, and having a bloody long talk about why eating mushrooms you found in caves is a horrible thing." Newt said firmly. "Now help me pack."  
Three hours later, the two teenagers were sitting in the cavern where Minho had met Thomas.  
"He's not coming, Minho, let's go." Newt kept his voice soft. Minho just stared at the water, sure there was something there. 

Thomas urged Sonya to the surface.  
"If we don't hurry, they'll leave, and you'll never know if Minho's Newt is your Newt." They broke the surface a second later. The blond-haired boy jumped back, while Minho offered his hand first to Sonya, and then to Thomas. They arranged themselves on the rock, skimming the water.  
"Thomas! And who is this?" Minho asked.  
"This is my youngest sister, Sonya. And this is Newt?" Thomas said.  
"Yeah, I'm Newt. Her name isn't Sonya, it's Lizzie. And she died years ago. I don't know what kind of bloody trick you're playing, Minho, but I hate it." Newt gestured widely as he spoke.  
"It's not a trick, Newt." Sonya's voice still had the high, clear timber of childhood. "I did drown. But Thomas, Teresa, and Miyoko saved me and brought me to their mother- to my mother."  
"You already have a mother, and she's here, on dry land!"  
"I cannot live on dry land anymore. I am a princess, Newt, a daughter of the sea. Minho, Thomas wants the same for you."  
"Thomas wants Minho to drown? And you're a princess?" Newt was freaking out, but Sonya was handling it well, so Thomas signed to Minho and together they got onto a different rock.  
"I have something for you." Thomas held out the handkerchiefs.  
"Thank you, they're beautiful."  
"I made them myself." Thomas grinned. "I'm glad you like them." He'd had Sonya help him practice that phrase all the way here.  
"What Sonya said... do you really want me to drown?"  
"No! And it is not really drowning. Let me explain the whole thing, please." Thomas told Minho how he thought that Minho was his soulmate, that the signs were all there. Minho nodded along. Humans didn't have the same markers mermaids did, it seemed.  
"And if you become a mer, we will know for sure if we are soulmates."  
"And if we aren't?"  
"Then you will remain a mer. The process cannot be reversed. But I am sure we are." Minho took a moment to think. He had taken a gap year, and worked three jobs, but he didn't have nearly enough for college- he'd be in debt for years. Meanwhile, he could go with Thomas, who was interesting and different, and said they were soul mates. Thomas wouldn't lie; he didn't have that air about him.  
"I'll come with you. Should I get my stuff from Newt's house?"  
"We will make you all new things."  
"If Sonya's trying to convince Newt, she'll fail."  
"She just wanted to see him." Sonya slid off her rock and swam to them.  
"Newt's not going to like that you've agreed, Minho."  
"Newt doesn't like 95% of my decisions, he's learned to live with it." Thomas grinned and flipped off the rock, spinning in midair, making his shirt fly out around him. Newt turned and watched, giving Sonya time to dive under and swim for home. She was getting their mother.  
"Wait, where'd Lizzie go?" Newt asked after Thomas had landed and climbed back up on the rock.  
"She is going to see our mother. If you stay, you can meet her."  
"Where would I go?"  
"Home, Newt. You might want to. I'm staying. I'm going with Thomas. Thomas, do you want something to eat?" Minho dug through the picnic basket and came up with a sandwich.  
"Thank you, Minho." Thomas smiled at him.  
"Minho- you're staying? You're bloody staying?" Newt asked.  
"I'm not just staying, Newt. I'm going with Thomas."  
"Sonya told me I could go with her, but I said no. Minho, you've got a life here. Don't leave it behind."  
"Newt, I can't go to college, my parents are dead, I have no siblings, and you're my only close friend. You can visit anytime you want. Thomas is surrounded by his siblings, by friends. He can go to school, and I'd like that too."  
"Minho, you can't actually be considering this."  
"I've already decided." Minho's voice was firm. "You can stay and see me off, or you can leave."

Minho had known that Newt wouldn't want him to go. This the only the second time he'd met Thomas, and Thomas had hidden that he was a mermaid at first. But that had to be a rule. As soon as he'd figured it out, Thomas had told him.  
"Newt, Minho will be treated well among my people. Our sister, Sonya, is doing very well. She is healthy and happy." Minho noted Thomas's choice of words. 'Our sister'. Not my, not your.  
"That doesn't mean I have to like it. Minho, don't do this. Don't leave me here alone." Newt begged.  
"You're not alone. You have Alby and Fry, and Zart. I'm normally across the ocean anyway. I'll be closer to you here."  
"I'll stay and see you off. But I really don't think this is a good idea." Newt said, voice tight with emotion.  
“You don't like most of my ideas, Newt, this nothing different.” Minho smiled. Sonya swam up.  
“Mama's coming, Thomas.” Thomas straightened.  
“It's good to see you, Thomas. And you must be Minho.” Thomas's mother greeted them.  
“Yes, ma’am,” Minho said.  
“And you want to change to see if you're my son's soulmate?” Her eyes were hard.  
“I certainly hope that I am, ma'am.”  
“Good answer. Well, then, step into the water, Minho.” Minho obeyed, and Thomas gripped his forearms tightly to keep him from sinking too far in.  
“Thomas, you know more of magic than Sonya and I will need your assistance. Take his place, Sonya.” Thomas leaned up and kissed Minho’s forehead. Sonya swam up and took his place.  
“Thomas, go gather seaweed.” Thomas dove into the water. “Minho, do you know who I am? I am Queen Amethyst.”  
“It's nice to meet you, Your Majesty.” Minho said. The queen laughed.  
“You, Minho, will do my boy well.” Thomas resurfaced. “Speak the blessing, Thomas.” Thomas began speaking in that beautiful language again. Minho wondered how he was able to hear it this time.  
“Now, wrap his legs tightly with seaweed, starting from the hips.” Thomas flushed and began to his work. Soon he was weaving the extra seaweed into a tail fin at the bottom.  
“More seaweed, Mama?”  
“Yes, enough to wrap his neck three times.” Thomas nodded and dove again. He came up with less seaweed.  
“Change the words for the blessing, say gills instead of tail,” Thomas repeated the blessing and wrapped Minho's neck.  
“Sonya, come here.” The queen ordered. “Thomas, you'll perform the blessing. Minho, don't worry about drowning- the change will be finished before you die. Thomas, be ready to assist Minho to the surface.” Sonya let go of Minho and Thomas took her place, speaking quickly. Minho’s head was underwater by the time he finished.

Thomas watched the water where Minho and his mother disappeared. After a few more minute, the water rippled and his mother came up.  
“Thomas, go help Minho. He hasn't quite got the hang of it yet.” Thomas nodded and dove in eagerly. He pulled Minho to the surface and helped him onto a rock. Newt and Sonya gasped when they saw his tail: Dark purple at the hips, red in the middle, and burnt orange at the fins. A beautiful gradient.  
“Don't stay out of the water long, Minho.” His mother warned. “Thomas, Sonya, see him home safely.”  
“Of course, Mama.” They bowed to her, and she left. Minho and Sonya said their goodbyes to Newt, and he even hugged Thomas. Then they swam for home.

Three Months Later  
Minho hadn't seen half of the palace, according to Thomas. He'd been to the throne room, his quarters, the siblings’ sitting room, Thomas's quarters (he wasn't allowed in), the dining room, and on one memorable occasion, Brenda's quarters. Brenda, Harriet, Miyoko, and Teresa were scary enough on their own; together they could take over the world in five minutes. They were still waiting for their tails to change color: They'd take on a swirl of their soul mate’s tail color on their fin. As he swam, Minho thought on what Thomas had said: “Minho, I'm the second-born. My mother will have to arrange a betrothal for me. Our tails need to change soon.” He didn't want Thomas married to someone else.  
“Minho! There you are!” Sonya called. “We're all meeting in the sitting room, you should join us.”  
“Anything for you, Princess Sonya.” Minho grinned. She swam up and leaned close to his face.  
“Thomas's tail changed color.” Sonya swam ahead of him.  
“I'll see you soon!” Minho swam as fast as he could without being suspicious. When he entered the sitting room, Thomas sat alone, weaving a cloak of seaweed. Minho sat down and checked his own fin; He couldn't see Thomas's. There was a swirl of blue and teal and purple and gold and silver. He looked up at Thomas.  
“I see you finally noticed.” Minho’s heart dropped. He seemed so… uninterested. Did he want to marry someone else? Minho had thought they'd only grown closer over these past months. Maybe Thomas didn't think so. Thomas was still talking. “- Don't expect me to be doing all the work for this wedding.” Thomas flicked his tail at Minho and he caught a flash of a gradient swirl on the fin. Thomas barely had time to set his work down before Minho picked him up gently and spun him around.  
“How soon? How long will it be until we're married?” Minho asked.  
“At least a year, Minho. My mother has to announce that I have a soul mate and that I am betrothed, we have to plan the wedding, make the outfits- it will all take time.”  
“Well, it will be the longest year of my life,” Minho said grandly. “But I shall spend it, and every other year, with you.” Thomas laughed as his sisters and Chuck entered the room, all with grins on their faces.  
“Come on, Minho. Teresa will help you pick a ring. You're lucky their fingers are the same size.” Minho stared at them. “Do you plan to marry Thomas without asking him first?”  
“I've already agreed, Brenda, don't hassle him,” Thomas said.  
“You still deserve all the pretty things. I'm sure Minho agrees.” Minho nodded quickly. “Good. Then go with Teresa.” Minho followed Teresa quickly- Thomas's sisters were very protective and he didn't want to get on their bad side when he was a year away from becoming their brother-in-law. 

Thomas thought he was ready. He had his dress on- that was what Minho called it, anyway- and his waist, arms, and tail still had to be wrapped in the colorful belts of silk. The strips for his waist were as wide as Minho's palm when wrapped correctly, centering on his belly button and coming up to his mid-chest and down below his hips. He wore white trimmed with gold, as was royal custom, but he had personalized as this was not just a royal wedding, it was a soulmate wedding.  
“Thomas, are you ready for us to come in?” Teresa asked through the door. He spun the silver band on around his finger, running his hand along the jewels.  
“Yes, come in.” His four older sisters swam into the room.  
“You don't have your silks on yet.” Brenda glared at him. “Well, I guess we'll have to change that.” Brenda grabbed the largest bands of silk- for his waist. “Miyoko, come help me with this.” The silk was in two strips, and Brenda and Miyoko each took one. They wrapped them so they crossed in the back and pulled tight, forcing Thomas to suck his stomach in. Miyoko and Brenda wrapped it around until the strips spanned their full width, then crossed over in the back again and pulled tighter. Thomas cursed his decision to have it wrap around his waist three times; at this point, Brenda and Miyoko would get it to five. They started from the outside this time. When they reached his belly button, they crossed on the back again and pulled even tighter.  
“How many times are we supposed to wrap this?” Miyoko asked.  
“Three,” Thomas said.  
“It's going to be more than three, we pulled it so tight,” Brenda said. “You can still breathe, right?” Thomas took a deep breath, and Brenda and Miyoko had left enough slack that it settled to a comfortable tightness. They wrapped it the third and final time and wove the ends together before letting them hang free.  
“Are you ready for the arms, Thomas?” Teresa asked.  
“Yes.” Harriet and Teresa took Brenda and Miyoko’s spots and began buttoning the silk onto his sleeves. They would appear to be wrapped loosely around his arms, trailing over his hands and covering them.  
“How does this go on?” Brenda asked, holding the thrice-split silk for his tail up. Thomas laughed and took it.  
“Like this.” The topmost part- the connector- settled below his hips, leaving a white strip between his belt and his ‘train’. Thomas buttoned the strips manually: Left side, right side, and the third in a circle. He waved his hand, and the strips started flying around his tail, weaving a loose pattern. When they finished, Thomas buttoned them again: Right, left, a circle. They ended up behind him, longer than the white silk.  
“You look amazing, Thomas. If Minho wasn't enamored with you already, he would be now.” Teresa said. “Now come on. Mama's waiting.” 

Minho took a deep breath. He watched as Gally swam down the aisle with Brenda, with Ben and Harriet right behind them. Teresa swam alone, and Chuck and Sonya were behind her, with the rings. Thomas and his mother waited a moment, then a moment more, before entering the grand hall. Thomas's dress (he'd never heard of them until Minho had told him what a dress was) was no longer the plain white silk he had seen a week ago. Now it had colorful silks- Minho inhaled sharply when he realized they were their colors, mixed together- wrapped around the arms, waist, and tail, trailing behind. The gold designs seemed to glow next to them. The queen, whose beauty had been praised since she was a child, looked less beautiful than her son. Of course, Minho might be biased. They reached the dais, and she began to speak.  
“I give my son to you, Minho, and pledge that he has come of his own free will.” She placed Thomas's hand in his, and Thomas closed his fingers. Minho didn't know what it meant, but those assembled cheered. They turned to the officiant, hands clasped together.  
“Thomas, do you come of your own free will?” She asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Minho, do you come of your own free will?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then, unless any have an objection, a union shall proceed today.” No one spoke.  
“Hold out your hands.” Thomas and Minho linked their outstretched hands.  
“The standard vows. Do you, Minho, promise to be faithful?”  
“I do.”  
“Do you, Thomas, promise to be faithful?”  
“I do.”  
“Do you promise to be loyal and loving, this life and beyond?”  
“I do.” They answered at the same time.  
“Do you, Minho, promise to be understanding?”  
“I do.”  
“Do you, Thomas, promise to be understanding?”  
“I do.”  
“Do you have any prepared vows?”  
“Yes.” They said as one.  
“Who would like to begin?”  
“I will,” Minho said. He knew this had to be good. An entire kingdom was watching, waiting to see if he was worthy of their darling prince.  
“I offer to you that which is mine, for as long as we both wish it. Command me as you wish, for though I am free I shall serve you in the ways you require, and the angular jellyfish-” Thomas's favorite food, very rare- “will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge myself to you, Thomas. I pledge myself to us.”  
“Thomas, do you have any prepared vows?”  
“Yes. That was beautiful, Minho.” He said that last part lowly, so only they could hear. “Your eyes will be the ones I smile into the morning, your name the one I cry at night. I shall serve you, as a partner serves another, all you desire. I am, for you, myself and nothing other. My life will be tied to yours.”  
“Do you have any joint vows prepared?”  
“We do.” Their joint vows were the only part of this they had written together. They spoke together, as it required.  
“I pledge to you the first bite from my plate, the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my life and my death, all in your keeping. No strangers shall know our faults, our disagreements. This is my wedding vow to you. This is a marriage of equals.” They stared at each other for a moment, Thomas's eyes filled with tears. Minho had to fight the urge to pull him close.  
“The rings, please.” Chuck and Sonya stepped forward, each carrying a silver pillow with a gold ring on it.  
“Minho, do you take Thomas to be your husband?”  
“I do, as sure as the moon controls the tides.” Minho slid the gold ring on Thomas’s finger, the jewels- amethyst, emerald, chocolate diamonds- glinting in the light.  
“Thomas, do you take Minho to be your husband?”  
“I do, as sure as the sun rises in the east.” Thomas smiled at him, placing his ring on his finger. Topaz, emerald, opals.  
“Then, before all here today, I declare you married, husband and husband. From this day forward, you shall be each other's and your lives shall be intertwined, but you shall also be your own. Your arguments will end in compromise, your fights in forgiveness. May you live not separately but as friends, as lovers as well as confidants. Your lives of before are honored here today; your life of tomorrow is celebrated.” A dramatic pause. “You may kiss.” They did, and when they parted they didn't go far. Forehead to forehead, grinning. As they turned to face the crowd, Minho finally felt ready to begin his life under the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed. The vows are modified from traditional Celtic wedding vows. I designed Thomas's wedding outfit myself, it was fun. Kudos, comment your thoughts. 
> 
> See you tomorrow,  
> Phoenix
> 
> I don't own Maze Runner.


End file.
